Bien?
by Aleiksa
Summary: Version Français de: We Good? Desolé si mes français ne sont pas bien. C'était mon troisieme language
1. Chapter 1

Ff.2 - Mission: Impossible _ "Nous sommes bons?" Version Français

Pas mes personnages. Ou mon film. juste en train de jouer. Ça c'est le version Français de mon histoire. Je suis Canadienne, mais pas Québecois. Désolé si mon vocab n'est pas bien. :-)

Chapitre 1

Brandt avait une main sur chacune des épaules d'Ethan. « Nous sommes bons?» Il a demandé. Il lui fallut un instant pour répondre. Il venait de se noyer, avait été ramené, engagé dans une course à grande vitesse chasse, s'est écrasé, mais l'enfer, il avait eu pires jours. «Ethan?» Demandé encore Brandt. Ethan hocha la tête. Il était bien ... juste ... un peu secoué. Brandt serra doucement son épaule et se mit en route autour de la voiture pour aider Luther à sortir Benji. Ethan se balança sur ses pieds. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas ... 100%.

Une motorcycle va par sur la route. Ce serait elle. Isla. Ethan savait qu'il devrait la chercher. Elle avait les codes. Il avait besoin de ces codes. Le IMF avait besoin de ces codes. Une vague de nausée le laissa tomber. Il trébucha en arrière, s'accrochant d'une main sur la voiture renversée. Ces codes ...

Il a fallu à Luther et à Brandt une certaine difficulté pour faire sortir Benji. Sa ceinture de sécurité a été tordue autour de la boucle et finalement ils ont juste coupé la corde et l'ont traîné dehors. Il avait une petite coupure sur la tête, mais autre que cela, semblait être bien. «Jésus, Marie et l'âne», il maudit. «Pourquoi, ai-je laisser Ethan conduire?» Luther fronça les sourcils. "Ouais," Benji se frotta la tête, "Il était mort il ya une heure." Brandt et Luther le regardèrent, stupéfaits. «Oh, putain d'enfer,» dit Benji. «Vous n'avez aucune idée.»

Luther était effrayé. «Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?» Il cria à Benji, qui bégayait pour expliquer les événements de la journée. Boy, il était heureux de les voir. Brandt clued dans un peu plus vite. Il se précipita autour de la voiture, vérifiant son ami. Ethan était assis sur le parking poussiéreux, le dos contre la voiture. Cela inquiétait Brandt, Ethan à peine siégeait au travail. Brandt s'accroupit à côté d'Ethan. «Vous êtes bien?" Il a demandé. Ethan a détesté être inquiet. Brandt savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas une réponse de lui. «Est-ce que Benji va bien?» Demanda Ethan. Brandt écoutait très attentivement sa voix. Sa parole était traînée et il semblait essoufflé. Comme si sur la queue, Benji se pavanait autour de la voiture, «Bon Dieu, Ethan. Je pensais que la turbulence était mauvaise!» Il a crié: «Mais c'était ... vous allez bien?» Le visage d'Ethan avait pris une teinte plus pâle et sa respiration venait en petits halètements.

«D'accord, Ethan tu vas devoir me dire ce qui ne va pas, parce que quelque chose est évidemment.» Brandt dit, prendre le contrôle de la situation. Ethan était reconnaissant pour cela. Il était malade. Concussion, probablement. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser cela s'immiscer dans la voie de la mission: «Je suis juste fatigué», dit-il. «Je ne pense pas que j'ai dormi depuis un moment.» Luther renifla. Sûr. Quelque chose dérangeait cet enfant, et ce n'était pas seulement de l'épuisement. «Êtes-vous sûr?» Demanda Brandt, ne croyant pas au front dur d'Ethan. «Oui,» dit-il en se redressant un peu. Ethan ne s'opposerait pas à la mission. C'était trop important. «Est-ce votre voiture?» Demanda-t-il, désespéré d'échapper à la conversation. «Nous en aurons besoin.»


	2. Chapter 2

Ff.2.2 _ "Bien?"

A / N Désolé, cela a pris si longtemps à mettre à jour! Beaucoup de tests et les professeurs me haïssent! (Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas encore fait beaucoup ...)

Avertissement: Ne peut pas se le permettre. Ne pas poursuivre et nous sommes tous heureux.

«Est-ce votre voiture?» Demanda Ethan. «Nous en aurons besoin.»

Brandt se retourna pour regarder sa jeep. «Oui,» dit-il «C'est notre—»

Luther l'interrompit: «C'est le choix de Brandt pour un véhicule,» grogna-t-il, évidemment toujours mécontent de ne pouvoir choisir son mode de transport. Ethan les regarda fixement et regarda tristement sa BMW. Il savait pour un fait qu'il écouterait cet argument jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent du Mexique. Ou - non, pas au Mexique. Macédoine? Mali? Il ferma les yeux. Oh Mon Dieu, dans quel pays était-il? Brandt et les voix de Luther discutant sur lui, il ne pouvait pas tout à fait sembler se concentrer ... il y avait des taches noires scintillant dans sa vision ... il était si froid ...

«- Ethan?» La voix de Benji le surprit: «Ce n'est pas vraiment un bon endroit pour dormir,» Ethan ouvrit les yeux. «Je ne suis pas,» il dit. «Magnifique,» répondit Benji. «Je pense que nous devrions y aller.» Il se détourna, mais Ethan l'interrompit. «Benji?» Il a demandé tranquillement, «Quoi ... dans quel pays sommes-nous?» Benji le regarda, inquiet, «Nous sommes au Maroc» dit-il. «Êtes-vous vraiment d'accord?» Mais Ethan n'eut pas le temps de répondre à ce moment-là, le klaxon de la jeep retentit sur leurs voix, et Brandt les fit saluer. «Nous devons y aller!» Il cria. «Nous ne voulons vraiment pas traiter avec la police!»

«Aussi,» Luther a coincée, «Il a besoin de me prouver que ce seau rouille fonctionne toujours!»

«- Ça marche, maudit!» Brandt crié en arrière, complètement distrait dans ses querelles pour remarquer l'état d'Ethan.

Benji les observa un moment. Puis il se retourna. «Tu peux te lever, mon ami?» Ethan fit une pause. « Je vais bien.» Il murmura. Mais Benji resta à côté de lui alors qu'il se dirigeait lentement vers ses pieds. Ethan se redressa avec le bord de la voiture renversée, enveloppant un bras autour de sa poitrine alors qu'il le faisait. Même le petit mouvement de se lever envoyait des coups de douleur à travers ses côtes. Il se sentait malade, et il était sûr qu'il avait cassé quelque chose. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour que cela se produise. Il trébucha légèrement et le bras de Benji fut autour de son épaule en un instant, le soutenant. - «Sortons d'ici,» dit Benji. «De ... où?» Dit Ethan. Benji le regarda, le visage pâle et la simple action de se lever lui avait pris le souffle. Benji était inquiet. Il était plus que inquiet, il était terrifié. L'homme ne pouvait même pas se rappeler dans quel pays ils étaient. «Maroc, Ethan, nous sommes au Maroc.» «... ah,» répondit Ethan, un moment en retard. Puis, comme si c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, s'effondra.

A / N Eh bien, c'est court, désolé à ce sujet. Mais il semblait être un bon endroit pour arrête. Pour moi, pas vous. Pardon. Je vais essayer d'écrire un peu plus la prochaine fois que je suis en détention. S'il vous plaît reviser et avez une bonne semaine!


End file.
